Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device including a pad where a driving chip is mounted.
Discussion of the Background
An electronic device, such as a smartphone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation system, and a television, each of which provides images, includes a display panel for displaying an image. Generally, thin and light flat panel display panels are widely used for the display panel, and the flat panel display panel includes a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, a plasma display panel, and an electrophoretic display panel. Recently, foldable display devices folded into a specific shape or bending flexible display devices are under development. Since the foldable and flexible display device is thin and light and does not break, it may be applied not only to IT related products but also to clothes or paper media.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.